


LeFou's dangerous pastime

by SegantEnfield



Series: For Life [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parent, Best friend dynamic, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Don't know where it will end honestly, Friends to Lovers, Gaston struggles with anger, I might regret this in five years, I'm gay, I'm gonna do a post canon part two, Lefou has a name in this, Lefou will be dating stanley and Gaston will be a beast, Lefou's gay, Lfou is not a virgin, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Stanley is there and he's got a crush, Starts in the war, There's probably gunna be sex, What pov was i writing i don't remember, You learn that real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegantEnfield/pseuds/SegantEnfield
Summary: Gaston keeps finding LeFou with various men in various states of undress. He has questions, especially when the incidents start to upset him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I won't be writing with any sort of structure. I'll try to update regularly, so far I have a good start on chapter two. Chapter lengths will vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can talk to me if you want at segant-enfield.tumblr.com

Gaston didn't knock. He never did. Perhaps he should have this time but he needed his trusted aide de camp. When he impulsively opened the tent and entered, he saw a soldier pinning his dear childhood friend to the bed. Naturally he was ready to make this man pay for hurting the young man known widely as LeFou. He was given pause, however, when he realized LeFou initiated a kiss and moaned into it, not the unknown man. This wasn't to say LeFou wasn't appreciated by his partner. Judging by the hands that desperately fumbled with the buttons of LeFou’s waistcoat, he was very much wanted.

It came as a surprise to Gaston that he first wondered why his aide had settled for such an inexperienced and average lover instead of why he chose a man. After righting his priorities, he spoke up, his voice naturally filling the space just as his presence did. “ get out or I promise you will regret touching a superior in such a way”

The man was visibly terrified when he realized he had been caught by the captain. Good. He fled, pulling his coat back on.

LeFou sat up, eyes wide and cheeks red “ Gaston, I-”

“ who was that?” the question came in a shockingly calm voice.

“ I.. I think his name was Abèlard”

“ did that heathen force himself on you?” he knew the answer but he asked anyway

“ no, if anything, I seduced him” 

Gaston knew his friend well enough to know what he meant. He might as well have said ‘ punish me, not him’. It was a habit the 16 year old had. He was entirely selfless and this quality bothered Gaston. He couldn't figure out why he'd defend a man he couldn't remember the name of. Especially with how clumsily he had moved in bed with him. He sighed and sat on the chest containing LeFou’s uniforms and belongings. He rested one foot on the cot as he regarded his company. Normally, LeFou tied back his ebony curls, but in this moment his hair was down and ruffled. A mark adorned his neck, only visible due to his missing cravat. “ why seduce a man? If you need relief you only need to ask and I'll allow you to venture into town for widows, as I do”

The smaller man looked at him with trust in his brown eyes before revealing his secret “ Gaston, I've tried to be attracted to women but I can't. They're beautiful and their lips are soft, but soft doesn't really… get me there”

Gaston did not expect such an answer. He never thought a man could prefer other men. He knew that in the dark underbelly of Paris, eccentrics and men who weren't good enough for women would find pleasure together. He didn't understand exactly how it was done but he didn't give it thought. He never needed to resort to it. He felt like he still didn't quite understand what he meant, so he made further inquiries “ then what does get you there?”

LeFou shrugged and looked anywhere but at his captain as he strung together an answer “ men. Their voices, their faces, their strength and their …”

“ their cocks?”

The way LeFou blushed and bit his lip told him all he needed to know.

“ truly? What on earth could be the appeal?”

LeFou made a contemplative expression “ it's the way they feel inside”

Gaston hummed, though he was still confused. Speaking of the act itself was worrisome, as he felt the beginnings of arousal warm him. He decided change the subject slightly “ are you not scared?”

“ of you? Never. You're my friend and if I can't trust somebody as fantastic as you, who can I trust?”

Gaston felt himself smile with self assurance as he nodded “ of course it's true that my loyalty is the stuff of legend, as with the rest of me, but someone else could have walked in. Or heard. You didn't know that man's name, how could you know if he was a screamer?”

LeFou laughed, his eyes shining with the mirth of a life long friendship “ people know better to come too close to my tent ever since those men woke me up”

“ the war depends on me, dear friend. It's a heavy burden to carry on my shoulders. I need you well rested enough to rub my shoulders.”

“ so you had them run twenty laps around the entire camp every day for a week?”

“ has your sleep been interrupted again?”

“ no”

“ then it was necessary. And you have privacy for your conquests as well!”

“ you know, I never expected you to sound so proud when you found out”

“ I'm just glad my friend isn't a virgin. How embarrassing would that be for me? I'd have to do everything in my power to get someone in your bed. It would require a lot of teaching them to properly flirt”

“ ‘ them’?”

“ all the people who want you. If you where a virgin, It clearly wouldn't be due to lack of interest in you”

LeFou gave Gaston a slightly calculating look “ thank you”

“ who wouldn't want a night with someone good enough to be my dearest friend?”

Gaston figured he must have been very kind, because LeFou looked at him with an adoring smile. “ what did you need me to do?”

“ hmm?”

“ why you came to my tent”

“ oh. I haven't the faintest memory”

After a comical eyebrow lift from LeFou, the two young soldiers shared a long laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " you make growing up sound like hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's some talk of stitching a wound but I didn't use a load of detail because it's not something I know much about I just like history

The next time the two men were in LeFou’s tent together, it was the day of their first battle. Gaston has dragged LeFou by the arm to the tent before he began searching for the medkit his friend often practiced with.

“ you're bleeding”

The words made Gaston pause and inspect himself. There was a sizable line across the side of his thigh, steadily bleeding into his britches. He had been right next to LeFou when the enemy officer's sword slashed through him but they both kept fighting. “ of course I am, I need you to fix it”

“ Gaston I only spend a little time as a surgeon's assistant, I can't sew you back together”

“ nonsense. Some unknown surgeon is not good enough to operate on me! I trust you, do you not trust me?” Gaston was vaguely conscious of his steadily raising voice. He figured his friend was on edge from the battle when he flinched and nodded obediently 

“ I'll try. I need to cut your britches. We're lucky these aren't your good ones. I can only repair so much” he retrieved scissors from the box, adopting a clinical and focused attitude. He took a deep breath and began cutting away fabric until Gaston’s lower thigh was bare. He sat on the ground, uncorking a bottle and threading an apholstry needle. 

LeFou’s gentle hands began working, sterilizing with alcohol and sewing. 

Above him, Gaston clenched his teeth and held on the cot with a death grip to avoid letting himself make a pained sound. He imagined the scars he'd end this war with. Part of him hated the idea of lines of damage marring his perfect skin. All he had to do was look at it differently. Women love scars. Scars carry honor and proof of devotion to France. He'd be acquiring these scars for Villeneuve, evidence of his heroism. As long as he didn't show pain while the needle pierced and pulled, his status would remain high. The alcohol made not crying out a challenge.

It took thirty minutes, fifteen stitches, and a bottle of whiskey, but by the end of it, the wound was closed. It hadn't cut far into his muscles, so Gaston found he was still capable of minimal walking. Despite this, neither man thought Gaston should be making the walk across the whole camp to his own tent.

“ I'll take the floor” LeFou offered but Gaston shook his head.

“ the cot is plenty big enough. We should share it for old times sake”

“ Gaston, we haven't shared a bed since we were children”

“ exactly! We should rekindle that aspect of our friendship!”

“ I suppose we could. Though it won't be the same. Puberty hit you like some sort of manliness wagon pulled by a team of six horses”

“ you make growing up sound like it was hell”

“ it wasn't exactly smooth sailing for all of us”

“ because puberty made you learn about your…” he trailed off, unable to think of a phrase for what kind of person his friend brought to bed.

“ my dangerous pastime?” LeFou smirked, making sure to remember that name for it “ it was partially because of that, yes”

“ only partially?”

“ you're right, it was probably entirely because of my preference”

“ it must have been quite confusing”

“ it was. Seeing all the other boys start obsessing over girls while I just wasn't. At first I thought I was a late bloomer, and any day I would wake up ready to find a girl. But that never happened so then I thought that I'd never get to have romance and that sucked. It sucked because I wanted romance. I wanted flowers and kisses. When I realized I was jealous of the girls was when I realized what I was”

“ you will be expected to marry”

“ no I have a plan for that” LeFou’s spirit rose as he changed the somber tone of the conversation “ I will pay an actress to publicly reject me. I will claim it happens all the time and the people of Villeneuve will spread the gossip and that will be the end of their questions”

“ clever. But what if you're caught?”

“ I won't be”

Gaston wasn't convinced “ you might be. You could be caught. If you bring someone home from the tavern, you could be seen during your walk. If you take someone to a back room in the tavern, anyone could walk in. Then you could be hung. Or sent to the madhouse”

Lefou didn't look at him “ I think people are hanged”

“ don't avoid the topic LeFou, this is serious”

“ I’ll be fine. I'm careful, you're the only one who's ever found out, other than the people I bed”

“ can you keep that up?” Gaston fiddled with a rag they had used to clean up before he tossed it aside “ can you keep anyone else from finding out about you?”

“ I can. It's really simple”

“ good. We should head to sleep, it's an early start tomorrow. We have to deal with the boring side of war” 

“ record keeping? It's necessary” LeFou began taking off his uniform.

For a brief moment, Gaston's mind went blank. He couldn't figure out why he was stripping. Likely to prevent his uniform from wrinkling. As most soldiers did. That made sense. He forced his gaze elsewhere and dutifully stripped down to his britches. LeFou, apparently, chose to wear his blouse ( and possibly only that though Gaston told himself he didn't care) to sleep. 

Both young men laid down, and Gaston was asleep within minutes due to the exhausting battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston wakes up hard, thinks over some past events, and nearly gets violent. The worst part is, he never got to deal with his first problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my ten month old kittens, Sobek, layed on my chest and purred for an hour while I finished this

LeFou had been right. Sharing a bed wasn't the same anymore. 

Back when LeFou was seven and Gaston was eight, the younger boy began sneaking across the alley between their homes and crawling into Gaston's bed whenever he had a nightmare. In that time, LeFou was only called LeFou by his father. Everyone else called him by the name his mother gave him. Lafay. Young Lafay’s father yelled loud and often and never seemed to be happy with his only child. LeFou was not the only cruel thing his father called him. 

If the boy's father wasn't the cause of his nightmares he was at the very least the reason he came to his friend with his fears instead of his parents’ bedroom. 

Gaston always left the window open just a bit, incase his best friend needed him to be his hero. It was that way for years. Over those years, the whole town seemed to forget the name Lafay in favor of LeFou. Gaston used the nickname too, but only because… well because it kept his friend safe.

The last time anyone ever said “ Lafay” was the day the woman who gave him that name died. Once she was gone, LeFou’s father never allowed anyone to say it. Though, if he had heard anyone say it, he made it clear that he'd punish LeFou. 

It was also LeFou’s father who was the reason he stopped coming to Gaston's room. They were eleven and twelve respectively. Lefou stopped in fear of being caught. The increasingly cruel man stayed up later and later every night drinking. He'd be passed out by the hearth by the time LeFou gathered the courage to leave his room every morning. 

Sleeping next to LeFou five years later was strange. The most notable difference for Gaston was waking up painfully hard. He reasoned that he must have mistaken his friend’s soft flesh for that of a woman. He thanked the god he didn't much believe in that LeFou was hard to wake. 

Gaston carefully pulled away and rolled off the cot. He stood and dressed himself, noticing that there was some difficulty in walking due to his injury. He'd have to locate a cane to use, perhaps. Once he was in uniform, he exited his tent. Since he was the highest ranking officer ( the only officer) in the camp, he ordered the first soldier he saw to find him a cane. 

Once he had support to make up for the damage, he set about record keeping. After an hour, he counted twenty eight men in the infirmary. Seventeen more were deceased. One was missing. Presumed dead or a deserter. 

In all honesty, their battle the day before had been more of a skirmish. He clenched his teeth. There was far worse to come in this war. He told himself he looked forward to future battles before refusing to dwell on the subject further. 

As he continued patrolling the camp, he overheard a conversation on the other side of a canvas wall that expelled all other thought from his mind. 

“ I don't get why he chose an aide de camp like that” one voice remarked.

The other voice snorted “ what use does an illiterate moron have as an aide?”

“ exactly!” the first voice exclaimed “ isn't the point of even having one to keep the captain from reading and writing letters all day?”

“ I bet he knew that fat little fool wouldn't make it a day in the army without being constantly under his protection” 

They were horrible lies. LeFou never did anything to these men. Enraged by the insults, he turned the corner, head high, shoulders squared, and hand on his sword. He didn't recognize the men, he didn't really care to get to know the infantry. He didn't need to recognize them to feel real hatred for them. “ you boys would do well to watch what you say about your captain and anyone associated with him”

The men were older than him but apparently smart enough to be intimidated. It was either the authority or the unspoken threat. Gaston didn't care. They apologized, but he didn't stop glaring at them. He's always had a temper but this was different. This time he had no idea how he was holding himself back. 

“ I am permitted to discipline my soldiers in any way I so choose” he continued, voice nearly shaking with the effort of not making them pay. “ insubordination is the quickest way to lose a war. You boys don't want to go home failures do you? I will do everything in my power to keep my battalion efficient. Don't give me another reason to think you're hindering me. Am I clear”

“ yes sir”

“ yes, Captain”

He kept his eyes locked on them for a few more tense moments before turning away. He needed to see LeFou. That was the only thing that could possibly help in that moment. 

Gaston was pleased to find that he didn't even need to return to the tent. His little aide de camp was working in the infirmary, running about and fetching supplies. Gaston wondered what the surgeons might say if they knew LeFou had done so well the previous night. Not that it was thanks to their training at all. No, all the credit should go to LeFou. 

As he stood and watched LeFou for a moment, the previous conversation made him angrier. Who were they to imply that LeFou wasn't one of the most talented hard working men in the whole French army? How dare they insult someone just as perfect as-

“ Gaston!” LeFou jogged up to him with that same wide, reassuring grin “ how's your leg, captain?”

“ well enough. Now come with me we have much to discuss”

“ of course”

Gaston could tell LeFou knew he needed help calming down. He loved that he never had to go through the humiliation of admitting to need help to him. Because he could always tell. 

This time, they headed to Gaston's tent. Once they were alone, LeFou turned to him “ something happened, do you want to talk about it?”

“ I don't. I need to think of something else”

“ do you remember catching frogs in the woods”

“ that was before we could even hunt rabbits… I think I know what reminded you of it”

LeFou smiled “ of course you do. I'm sure you've been thinking about that part of our lives just as much as I have”

“ sharing a bed brought up a lot of memories. Remind me, how old were we when we caught our first rabbit?”

“ you were eleven. It didn't take you long to be a great Hunter”

“ we're both amazing hunters”

“ when we get home, we'll be the best hunters in Villeneuve”

“ aren't we already?”

“ we're not exactly in Villeneuve, are we?” they both laughed.

“ no… we're a long way from home”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston can't think straight. LeFou is offended. A widow is disappointed.

Time passed and with it, both of their birthdays. Two more skirmishes had taken place, but neither of them were injured. Despite the lack of injury, a skirmish, without fail, brought the two back together to share a bed. First it was LeFou’s tent again and then it was Gaston's. 

Gaston still never knocked. Though, in those passing, uneventful months, he didn't see anything in LeFou’s tent that he shouldn't have. Until some time in May, when Gaston barged in, carrying a pair of knee britches that required a button sewn back on.

This time, LeFou’s partner was fully dressed. Lefou was not. His thick, soft thighs were entirely bare and spread, making room for the man who gazed at him from between them. 

Gaston hadn't -really- looked at LeFou in only his blouse and stockings before. All the times they shared a bed since the war started, he hadn't allowed his eyes to wander. In that moment though, he couldn't take his eyes off of those thighs. He had fucked women who would kill for legs that shapely. 

The unnamed suitor grabbed LeFou’s right thigh to guide it to rest upon his shoulder. That was when the couple noticed the captain's presence. It took only a pointed glare to send the mystery man ruining.

Now alone on the bed, LeFou sat up, pulling at his blouse where it pooled at the very top of his thighs. His cheeks were tinted a lovely pink as he carefully got off the bed and grabbed his britches off the floor. As he put them on, he laughed “ I suppose it was only a matter of time before that happened again”

“ it's a roll of the dice”

“ when I bring a man to my tent or when you don't knock?”

“ both, probably”

“ do you need those britches fixed”

“ yeah, just a button” 

Lefou nodded and retrieved a needle and thread “putting buttons on is a lot simpler than stitching a wound”

“you did well though”

Pink tinged the younger boy's cheeks again “thank you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I messed up”

“ I knew you wouldn't have.”, Gaston assured before getting distracted looking around the tent “ so men suck dick?”

“ some do” LeFou sat and began repairing the button.

“ the man who just left seemed like he was going to”

“ he was, I'm quite sure. But no matter how good he may have been he can't compare to spending time with my best friend”

“ oh LeFou, always a flatterer” Gaston took his spot on the chest “ so was that man… submissive?”

He looked up with an amused smirk “ you're just as curious about this as a man might be if he discovered magic”

“ it's a different world I was unaware of until that day”

“ it can't be -so- foreign. Though I suppose one might say my experience is closer to that of one of your widows than you”

“so you're the submissive one?”

Lefou nodded “every time”

“it's not degrading?”

“no, not to me at least”

“ah.”

“ I know you have other questions” LeFou put the thread and needle away “ I really don't mind talking about it. It's actually nice to get to like men like you get to”

Gaston hummed in thought, moving to lay across the cot and occupy as much room as possible “alright then, my friend. When was your first?”

“ when I was fifteen, shortly after we arrived here”

“was he an American? My first woman was an American. But you were younger than I was? Hmm. War makes men of all ages”

“he came to America for studies. He joined the revolution and from what he told me, he plans to remain here after we win”

“the world seems sure we will lose”

“but we won't. The British soldiers are good and numerous but they can't compete with any army that has a captain like you and generals like the Marquis”

“and the new country will be an ally to France” Gaston paused “if I didn't know better I'd say your voice sounded extremely fond when you spoke of the marquis”

The younger boy blushed “ he is… handsome”

“oh please you only saw him in passing” Gaston didn't notice the slight scorn in his tone but LeFou’s mood dimmed.

“ yes but he's still an impressive man, and he's not much older than us-”

“you shouldn't pursue him” 

Hurt showed on his face “ I never planned to. I just appreciate him”

Seeing his friend look at him the way he used to look at his father back when his abuse was only verbal was all it took to stop Gaston's heart for a moment. He needed to leave, he decided, as he got off the bed with purpose. Grabbing the repaired article of clothing, he all but stormed out with only a “ I need to go into town”

«««»»»

 

Two hours later, Gaston was consoling a local widow. She was lovely. Gaston could tell that she would have the curve of round hips even without a corset or a petticoat. She was short and her dark hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls. She possessed warm brown eyes, faint freckles and pink lips. All together, she had a very appealing visage. 

She was sat upon Gaston's lap, where he held her steady and kissed her. 

She had this giggle… it was what caused the man to look her way in the first place. It was a humorous and musical sound. 

Everything was perfect but when she leaned in with a breathy whisper of “stay the night, sir”, Gaston didn't shudder like he would have a week ago. Perhaps he was becoming accustomed to women. He saw that as a victory. 

He brought her to her bed chambers where she began to take off her many layers. She was soon in her under things, but it wasn't until she lifted her petticoat and underskirt that his pulse quickened. Her legs where just as shapely as he expected but it seemed he was still unprepared for the fetching way her stockings embraced her soft thighs. 

He walked to her and guided her to lay down so that he could kneel on the bed between her legs and kiss her. His hands grabbed at those perfect thighs and she moaned in a perfect wanton voice but…

He was faced with a foreign situation that made his chest tight and blood cold with dread. She looked perfect, he knew himself to be perfect but there was a problem. Something a perfect person like himself should never have to experience. 

He couldn't get it all the way up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some debating with myself I've decided to enable myself. The war is the American revolution, and the vaguely discussed Marquis (who Gaston is jealous of because LeFou admires him) is my favorite historical figure. Major general Marquis de Lafayette


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston thinks for a while

“why is this happening?” Gaston pulled away, looking over the gorgeous woman in hopes of working himself up further. The issue was he had felt a strange weight in his chest. It was there for a while even before he attempted to bed what's-her-name, but he could tell it was the cause. 

When did the feeling start? What was it?

“are you okay, hun?”

“I'm fine.”

Her expression was gentle as she sat up with him and pulled his head onto her chest. “nobody can be expected to be okay while fighting a war”

Gaston nearly relaxed against her before he realized something. Black curls, brown eyes, soft belly, thick thighs. And she was kind too? Holding him. Consoling him. 

He then understood why her laugh drew him in. 

“ I know what's wrong”

“ you may tell me if you like”

“ you're like my friend. He has hair like yours. Freckles, belly, legs, lips, eyes… laugh”

“oh. Yes I understand why you wouldn't fancy the idea of bedding someone who looks like your friend”

“best friend, really. He's your exact height. But he didn't look thrilled last time I saw him”

“he didn't? Did something happen or is it the stress of war?”

Gaston shrugged “we had just been speaking and he brought someone into the conversation who I suspect he might have wanted to be with romantically. But he had never even spoken with this person. So I told him not to pursue them and-”

“ he could have stricken up a conversation with this woman. If they hadn't spoken, all he'd have to do is change it.”

“ I have to go”

“ I understand, dear. Good luck with your friend”

«««»»»

Gaston returned to camp, stumbling in his drunken state. Not bothering with his own tent he went directly to LeFou’s. The young man was already asleep. Normally, LeFou was calm and cherubic in his sleep. Not that night. 

His eyebrows sported a soft crease and he was frowning. Worst of all was the tear trails down his rosy cheeks. 

Gaston finally placed a name to the weight in his chest. It must have been guilt. He'd never felt that before. He had never hurt someone and given a shit. But of course this time it was world shattering. Because when was the last time LeFou had cried? He hadn't “shown weakness” since his father beat it out of him.

However, Gaston realized they had been away from Villeneuve, away from that horrible man, for two years now. Two years in America. Was that why LeFou joined the war?

It was no secret to him that his friend was meant for gentler tasks. It wasn't that he wasn't capable with a musket, of course. He was just clearly unhappy. 

Gaston has noticed the nightmares. The way he would shake and stare wide eyed for hours after a kill on the field. He had asked the first time, he had known something was wrong. The only answer LeFou offered was “ it's different from a rabbit”. Gaston has to agree, but it was a little easier for him. All he had to do was know that for every redcoat he disposed of, there was one less who might take LeFou from the world. He could do it without a blink if it's to protect him.

But fuck, he made him cry. Why had be even told him that? He hadn't realized at the time how it would sound to his friend.

He must have heard “ don't even try with him, you don't stand a chance”. It wasn't what he meant but it's how LeFou would hear it. As he thought, Gaston realized he had no idea what he actually meant. He felt that the major general wasn't good enough for his best friend but do was everyone he's been with. He let all those other sub par men fuck LeFou. He didn't see why LeFou thought he was so great. Gaston had found the nobleman to be quite womanly. He wasn't especially strong from the looks of him and his smile was awkward. And who the fuck needs a powdered wig, he must have horrible hair. 

Lefou admired him. A stranger. Someone very different from Gaston. The fact made him glare at nothing in particular. Why would LeFou praise someone else?

Shaking his head to stop the thoughts ( because thinking is shit) he began to undress for bed. He dropped his coat, waistcoat, blouse and boots on the floor before stumbling to the little cott. There was no way to lay down discretely, so he didn't care to. 

LeFou couldn't stay asleep as he was lifted and placed on Gaston's chest. He sat up on him and rubbed his eyes, nose scrunching at the smell of alcohol. “ Gaston?”

“ Shh” Gaston put a hand on the back of his neck to guide him to lay back down on his chest “ I need to tell you I'm sorry”

“ you've never said that before” LeFou pointed out in awe.

“ I know. But I didn't intend to sound like an ass”

“... why did you say it?”

“ I don't exactly know”

LeFou sighed and relaxed against him “ you're drunk”

“ that's unrelated”

He let out a sleepy version of that giggle “ right… I'm glad you're back”

Gaston swallowed, resisting the desire to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. “ me too. Now go to sleep, soldier”

“ yes, sir” LeFou fell back asleep, this time smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to be writing Gaston mentally roasting Lafayette


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston finally realizes what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston is a misogynist, we all already knew

“ mines bigger” Gaston pointed out at he stared at LeFou.

His best friend raised an eyebrow at him “ of course it is”

“ then why are you so hesitant?”

“ people are bound to notice. You yourself said I need to be careful”

“ nobody will think anything of it. Officers have their aides sleep in their quarters all the time”

“ their quarters that include only one bed?”

“ you remember valley forge”

LeFou shivered, sure he could feel the biting frozen air on a sunny day in June “ yeah… I suppose we could claim necessity or habit”

“ claim? No, dear friend. You -are- necessity”

LeFou blushed and smiled in a way that made Gaston's pulse quicken before picking up his chest containing his belongings “ I guess I'll share your tent. But what about sex”

“ just do what I do” Gaston ruffled LeFou's hair “ don't fuck in the camp”

“ you'd fuck in the camp if there were women around more often”

“ you're probably right” he had imagined fucking in the camp before but there's almost never any women. He wondered what the experience was like for the men LeFou brought to bed? 

Gaston nearly gasped at his own train of thoughts. Did he just wonder what fucking LeFou would be like? He had a hunch. He'd be soft and sweet. Maybe he'd beg to be held down, he had said he liked dominance. Exactly how submissive was he?

He needed to stop wondering. Stop thinking about his friend like that. He was a man, and Gaston wasn't like him. Gaston brought women to bed, not men with woman-like features. That damn guilt had really fucked him over. He still needed a fuck. Maybe he should go back to that same widow. She was very giving, emotionally speaking. Perhaps she'd be sexually giving as well. But also it was probably too strange, now that he's realized she was just like LeFou. 

The comparison was troubling and the walk to his tent was taking too long so he grabbed the chest from LeFou and took long strides until he was there. “ you can set up your belongings in here. I'm going to town again, last night didn't work out”

“ really? There's no way you were turned down”

“ ah, no, -I- turned -her- down, of course”

When LeFou didn't ask why, Gaston had to hold back a sigh of relief. What would he have said? The truth, that he needed to apologise before doing anything else, would have been too much to admit. But the woman had been too perfect to turn down for any other reason. 

When Gaston got to town, he made sure to find a different woman. He returned to his now shared tent that night, drunk, happy, and smelling of sex.

«««»»»

Two weeks later, Gaston was reading a message from Washington himself to every officer on the continental side when LeFou walked in. The younger man must have seen his grin, because he inquired upon the letter's content with interest. Gaston grabbed LeFou by both shoulders as he described what he had read “ the general has made a decree that cases of sodomy are not to have time wasted upon. Until the war's end, my friend, they are deterred from hurting you if you're discovered”

“ I won't be discovered. If I was it wouldn't be safe after the war”

“ of course but it still means something that Washington would say this”

“ perhaps he can't afford to lose men to the gallows”

“ I think he's either like you, or like me”

“ like you?” LeFou raised his eyebrow.

“ a friend of a man like you. There are a number in his inner circle who I suspect seek each other for pleasure”

“ quite a bold assumption. Though if I was in the company of men like that I'd definitely pine for them”

As Gaston received a humorous elbow in the side, he laughed to hide the fact that he was -thinking-. He didn't want to hear about his friend pining. Perhaps because he didn't see the other men as worthy, or he didn't want LeFou to be hurt. He replayed that sentence in his mind. Men like that.it was irritating, Gaston didn't want LeFou pursuing men like that instead of men like him. 

Oh.

Gaston spoke up curiously “ have you ever met someone who is attracted to both men and women?”

The curvy man hummed in thought “ a few, if you can believe it. Two women, two men. They were all involved with each other. Which I know, must sound weird, but I thought it was sweet”

“ sounds like a happy group” he imagined a life like that. Two women and a man in his home. Kissing the three of them. Even fucking the three of them. “ fucking ideal”

“ the multiple women? You could have that, you know”

“ well, my friend, I'm beginning to feel intrigued by the idea of the whole arrangement. The man included” he spoke with confidence, though his blood ran cold with dread. Lefou knew him so well, he'd never be able to hide something from him. 

“ oh, is that why you asked about loving both? That honestly seems really fitting for you, personality wise. Not to mention, it's a blessing for whatever men you choose to not have to miss out” 

“ they'd thank me, wouldn't they?”

“ naturally. Any one would be lucky to have you, man or woman”

Gaston stared at the paper in his hands for a long time before asking “ -anyone-?”

The only reply was a muffled “ hmm?”

Gaston looked behind him to see his friend in his bed, undressed to his blouse and half asleep. He shuddered at the sight of those thighs, letting himself glance at him a few times as he prepared to join him. LeFou wasn't the only man he had thought of like that, now that he had time to remember. But LeFou was without doubt the sexiest man he had ever seen outside a mirror. It felt strange to admit it to himself. Like he had denied that the sky was blue until he finally accepted his mistake. 

LeFou’s appeal was just like the color of the sky. A fact. The sky was, for the most part, blue and denying that was foolish. Denying the very fact that Gaston and his best friend were a perfect sexy duo was also foolish. 

Gaston climbed into the bed behind LeFou, this time holding him close with an arm resting over him. He could feel his ass against his crotch and as he admitted to himself that he wanted him, he committed the feeling to memory. There was a lot to think about next time he was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston touches the butt. They argue, then they set sail. Gaston sleeps alone and has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Enfield didn't double check his historical facts

Within their shared tent, on the table, was a map. The table was too low for Gaston to lean on, but if LeFou bent forward, he could place both palms upon it's surface. And that's how Gaston found his friend a mere for days after admitting to himself that he wanted him.

This was troublesome. Lefou had an ass sufficient to invoke the astonishment of angels. Perfectly full, round, and soft. 

Gaston knew himself to be impulsive. This is why he wasn't surprised by himself when he reached out and pinched that obsession-worthy ass. 

LeFou let out a cute little squeak as he turned around to see who it was. His cheeks were even pinker than they normally were and he bit his lip. Gaston had to smirk. In response to LeFou’s questioning stare, he only shrugged “ an ass like that shouldn't go a day unappreciated”

It was risky, this flirting. Their friendship could fall apart. But Gaston figured if they were already so great as friends, lovers would be even better. A perfect duo, an unstoppable team. And LeFou wasn't innocent in the attraction to one's best friend department, Gaston had noticed the way he looked at him. 

It seemed to take LeFou a full two minutes to process the events, but once he had, he gave Gaston a cheeky grin “ it rarely goes a day unappreciated, don't worry”

“ are you sure they're doing it right?”

“ it is true that most people I'm with are inexperienced-”

Gaston took a step towards him, almost cornering him against the table “ well they say if you want something done right…” he let his eyes trail down to LeFou’s lips as he smirked. To Gaston's astonishment, he could -see- LeFou’s pupils dilate. He could see the slight shiver that ran through him, and the way LeFou bit his lip in anticipation. Just as Gaston parted his lips to finish the line, a messenger entered the tent.

“ we're being called to action, captain. We are to board the shops today and sail north to Chesapeake bay”

“ Chesa- what the fucks in Chesapeake?”

“ I'm sorry sir, I don't know. I'm sure this letter will explain it” the young man handed Gaston the letter before hurrying out.

Gaston glanced over the message, trying to ignore the feeling of LeFou’s eyes on him. Apparently that little Marquis had a plan. “ all the French troops are being gathered to take control of and hold Chesapeake. It will take two days to get there but… it says it should be an end to the war.”

“ was it the major general's plan?”

“ yeah, so I'm not exactly holding my breath”

“ I trust him. He got the revolution through the battle of Monmouth I'm sure he can end the war”

“ he got a stalemate at Monmouth”

“ he saved thousands”

“ by retreating”

“ what do you have against him?” LeFou was beginning to get agitated.

“ he's a noble.” Gaston spat the third word like it burned his tongue “The same age as the prince, and we both know how well he's doing with his little plot of land to rule”

“ the prince is in France taxing and partying. The Marquis is here fighting like us. He's been shot in this war. He's not accepting payment for his efforts either, so maybe it's time to stop assuming the worst of people”

“ why do you fucking worship him” Gaston growled out

“ I don't! I just think he's capable-”

“ you think he's handsome”

“ I think a great deal of men are handsome, Gaston! Is your ego so fragile that you can't handle me admiring someone who isn't you?” LeFou was shaking as he glared up at Gaston. It wasn't fear. He'd never be afraid of him. It was anger and possibly pain. Before Gaston could say anything else, the younger man picked up his belongings “ we have to board the ships”. 

Their eyes didn't meet as LeFou left. In fact, their eyes didn't meet again for the whole night. There are accommodations for Gaston on the ship, quarters of his own. The rest of the crew slept below deck in hammocks. Gaston waited until one in the morning for his friend to come to bed but… he must have planned to spend the night away. 

Alone, Gaston lied down and waited for sleep to take him. It took longer than it should have.

«««»»»

Gaston waded through unwavering water, his mind empty. There was no waves, nor land in sight. Only wet sand beneath his bare feet and flowers floating, scattered. Hundreds of roses. He didn't register where he was or when it why. Only that he was alone. He shouldn't be alone though. He hasn't been alone since he was three and he met the boy next-door. The boy next-door was out of sight. He reached out and couldn't find him that way either. His heart began to race as he searched around him for a cherubic face and a warm body. Soft black curls. Anything that was notably LeFou, something to calm him down. The problem was, our was too damn foggy. His hand did eventually find those ebony locks, though. He looked at his hands and made out the figure of his friend floating in the water like a siren. Gorgeous as always but something was off. There was no pink in his cheeks. The water around the two of them wasn't clear, either. Why was it red? Where is all the red coming from? He found the highest concentration of the color on his friend's chest. He had to move aside three of those roses to see the blood dripping through a hole over his heart. It stained his ivory waistcoat, his white ruffled cravat… the blood in the water was enough to turn Gaston's britches red. 

He screamed. 

Gaston sat up in the cot on the ship, panting and sweaty, heart racing. He looked around. No water. No roses. No LeFou. No blood. His britches were still the standard ivory of the continental army. No LeFou. He sighed and lied back down, trying to think of anything else other than the image of LeFou dead. 

If the battle the morning would bring would be LeFou’s last day on this earth it would be Gaston's as well. He couldn't go back to Villeneuve without him. He couldn't do anything if he couldn't come home to LeFou. This fight they were having, it would pass, he was sure. So long as they both survived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends and the boys head home

Come morning, Gaston dressed himself in his uniform. He saw LeFou from across the deck but the younger man refused to lock at him. Not one to back down first, Gaston made a point of ignoring him right back. It was strange how the peaceful breakfast shifted and became the heat of battle. Gaston had shot down three soldiers on an opposing ship before it even occurred to him that the battle for Chesapeake had begun. He was startled when he felt something press against his back but he quickly realized that it was a very familiar sensation. It was someone else's back against his. The person was shorter than him, and softer, as Gaston didn't feel the solidity of muscle. There was no greater comfort than this. 

Gaston and LeFou fought back to back and Gaston shouted orders to go full sail to rejoin the rest of the fleet, which nobody could see through the thick fog over the bay. 

“ it can't be done sir, they've stuck the sail to the mast!”

Gaston only knew what they meant when he looked to the center mast. The British had shot a fucking harpoon at them and with it they pinned the canvas sail to the wood. Worse still, the harpoon had a rope that lead to the huge weapon that shot it. The enemy ship was… retreating? Why would they-

LeFou spoke up, which Gaston felt was a blessing. A night and a morning without that angelic voice was far too long. “ they'll bring the mast down. Or pitch the whole ship on its side.”

“ you're right. Someone climb and pull the harpoon out!”

“ captain the man who does that will be under fire”

The first thing Gaston noticed was that his back felt suddenly cold. Next he saw LeFou already climbing the mast. He could have screamed. He needed someone else to climb, not someone who matters. LeFou was the only one who ever mattered anyway. What was he trying to prove? If LeFou got himself killed Gaston would never forgive him. But if he just stood there, it would do nothing to keep him safe.

“ fire the cannons! Keep their attention away from him!” 

Gaston was painfully aware of the multitude of muskets shot at LeFou as he directed his soldiers. As the British ships sails caught fire, Gaston saw a young redcoat. The man couldn't be any older than LeFou and he was visibly shaking as he aimed his musket up. Time felt slow, and the battle seemed distant. All that existed to him was his best friend and the most immediate threat. Try as he did however, he could not load faster than the redcoat could shoot. He saw the gun fire but it sounded muffled and far more distant than it was. He couldn't feel his hands, or anything but rage because he was sure the musket ball made contact with the only person worth fighting for. Numbly, he aimed his newly loaded flintlock and fired a nearly perfect headshot. 

The sail wasn't stuck anymore. Still enraged, he barked more orders, set on sinking that damn ship. Canons fired with a sound like thunder, painting the fog with the color of fire. He ordered a reload. They shot all twenty of their canons three more times before a crew member told him they were shooting at debris. Gaston was only satisfied when he saw no survivors. He shoved a soldier toward the helm “ find the rest of the fleet. Don't stop fighting unless you see a signal from the s.s. Hermione.”

Once he could be sure the vessel wouldn't sink in his absence he sought out LeFou. He found the little beauty assisting in the reloading of a canon, acting as if he was in no pain but Gaston saw the blood that -filled- his boot. “ what the fuck were you thinking?!”

“ it had to be done! It's over with, I'm fine, let's focus on-”

“ you are not fine! you're shot!”

LeFou’s eyes widened and he looked down at his leg “ I hadn't felt anything…” he wobbled, looking back up at the older man before collapsing.

«««»»»

Gaston had carried LeFou to his quarters before finishing the battle. He didn't know how long they fought, it was all a blur. Nothing in his world was clear until after the fight, when he sat and listened to LeFou scream as the surgeon cut the musket ball out of his calf. It couldn't have taken more than thirty minutes but it felt like hours of hell. He had heard LeFou in pain before. The worst time has been three years prior when LeFou’s drunk ugly monster of a father had thrown a tea kettle from the lit hearth at him. The younger man had always said he was glad there are no scars. The tea hadn't reached a boiling point. 

It was quite clear to Gaston that this was far worse than the tea. It was going to be LeFou’s first considerable scar and Gaston decided he'd fight to make sure it would be his last.

The surgeon told Gaston LeFou world walk again. He wouldn't even limp. But he needed rest. 

All the same, once the stranger left he hurried into his quarters to be by his side. 

LeFou was laying on a bloodstained cot across the room from the captain's bed. Deciding that wouldn't do, Gaston lifted the injured boy and brought him to the bed he belonged in.

LeFou stirred and smiled up at him in a delirious state “ is this heaven?”

Gaston was immediately filled with conflicting emotions. His heart was warmed by the implication that he was present in LeFou’s idea of heaven. Still he was deeply upset about the idea of LeFou dying. “ no my friend. You're alive. And you're in trouble”

“ trouble?” LeFou tried to sit up as he was put on the bed but Gaston had him lay back “ the fun kind?”

Gaston snorted “ what, like spanking?”

“ mm. No. I was thinking more along the lines of tying me down and-”

Unwilling to let LeFou turn him on when he was this upset, Gaston interrupted “ no. Nothing like that. I'm angry that you risked yourself”

The injured man sighed dramatically “ I did a good job though”

“ you were shot.” 

“ we're at war, lots of people get shot”

“ we're not actually”

“ it's over?”

Gaston nodded “ we won”

“ the ships moving?”

“ yeah we're going home”

“ oh. Well maybe I'm lucky and he's different now”

Gaston doubted LeFou’s father would be any better once they returned to Villeneuve. Really the best case scenario was them returning to find out the old man had died during their two and a half years of absence. He was sure of one thing, however. “ I won't let him near you again. But you should rest.”

“ will you lay next to me?”

“my friend, I will be your pillow if it pleases you” Gaston climbed into the bed and smiled when LeFou curled up on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The history is still probably inaccurate


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Gaston just, jackin it

That night, Gaston decided to tell LeFou he wanted him as soon as they were alone and LeFou was lucid. 

The trouble was, LeFou was rarely lucid. Poor boy had taken a musket ball to the lower leg so of course he was in a lot of pain. And of course he tried to hide every bit of it. So LeFou focused so much on pretending it didn't hurt that he often lost focus in conversation. When the pain was less and he could pay attention, it seemed they were never alone together. Between Gaston having to order the men around and LeFou working on recovery, there was no opportunity for two weeks of sailing. 

It frustrated Gaston more than anything. He had never wanted someone and not gotten them. Every night he had to sleep next to a sexy little angel. He had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing his jaw. Or his belly. The night LeFou slept in his britches with no blouse had been tough. Sure LeFou’s bare thighs could kill Gaston if he so much as glanced upon them, but the skin contact was entirely different. He had no idea how LeFou didn't notice how hard he was, no matter how close he cuddled. It probably helped that LeFou had been so exhausted that he fell asleep the second he touched the bed each night.

The final day of the voyage came faster than expected. Villeneuve was so close. Gaston knew that once they got there, they'd truly never be alone so he set about telling LeFou before land was in sight. He found his way to his quarters and. God damn it why was the bed empty? Was LeFou even ready to walk around? 

With a sigh Gaston began the search. He wasn't anywhere on deck or even in the crew quarters so… oh Gaston had one more place to look. He pushed open the door to the galley to see LeFou peeling potatoes to help prepare their last meal away from home. He'd be angry that LeFou wasn't resting if he hadn't already tasted LeFou’s cooking. It had been so long since he had something to eat that actually tasted good, let alone filled him. 

All the rest of Gaston's irritation faded when LeFou smiled at him. “ well hi captain. I hope you're in the mood for stew”

Gaston could tell he was grinning back at him, he couldn't help it “ I am if you're making it”

LeFou laughed “ I'm only helping with it”

“ good enough for me” Gaston glanced at the third man in the room, the cook. He was definitely listening. “ well, my friend, there is much to do to prepare for our return home so I'll leave you to the potatoes”

LeFou stared at Gaston's mouth with a smile and half lidded eyes. Gaston thought he was imagining it for a moment but he was definitely giving him bedroom eyes. It crossed Gaston's mind that it sucks that he'd die right before returning home from war. Because LeFou would be the death of him.

“ sounds good, Gaston, I'll see you when I'm finished”. LeFou’s melodic voice always boarded on sensual in Gaston's ears but this time was definitely intentional.

Gaston nodded stiffly and left, hurrying to his quarters and locking himself in. His heart raced. He couldn't believe he was flustered. He's Gaston, he made other people blush. He made other people nervous, he was never nervous.

But all LeFou had to do is look at him with those big brown eyes half lidded and pink lips parted just slightly. 

Gaston sighed and layed on the bed. He could almost still hear the slight keening in his friend's voice, sounding like he was touching himself. He couldn't help but imagine LeFou with messy hair, half undressed and lying next to him, speaking to him like that. ‘ sounds good Gaston, I'll see you when I'm finished’

Finished with what? Perhaps he really would be touching himself if they were alone. 

Gaston bit his lip at the thought, his own hands unbuttoning his britches and slipping under the fabric. LeFou’s hands would have been softer.

When Gaston came, he imagined LeFou calling his name, sweet and cheery. Maybe he'd curl up on his chest and go to sleep before they woke up in the mood for more-

LeFou opened the door. So Gaston hadn't imagined his name being called. Fuck. Gaston was already rebuttoning his britches before LeFou spoke.

“ I'm sorry, I'm I catching you at a bad time?” did he sound amused?

“ no, LeFou I… you're already done cooking?”

“ I am. All he let me do was peel potatoes anyway”

“ probably because you work too hard on jobs that aren't yours”

LeFou shrugged and sat close to o Gaston “ maybe I do. But it's always worth it”

Gaston hummed, honestly too lost in thought to respond in any constructive way. LeFou had just been flirting with him. And then he saw him right after he pleasured himself. And with how close he was sitting…

The only logical explanation was that he knew. He already knew everything Gaston felt he needed to tell him. Well. Almost everything. “ we need to talk”

“ we do?” LeFou tilted his head curiously.

“about how I acted when Lafayette was mentioned-”

LeFou’s mood immediately diminished “ Gaston I don't really want to open that back up”

“ I think I need to. It seems like it's the one thing that I recently found out that you don't already know. I said everything because I was jealous”

“ jealous because I admire him?”

“kind of. It's more because if he had seen you, he'd have wanted you. And he seems so much more likely to be able to keep you than any of the men you've been with. You could have gotten sick of settling for mediocre men. Sick of waiting for me to realize that I've been settling too. I was used to being the only one who made you talk like you're in-”

“ -love?” LeFou asked, his head resting on Gaston's shoulder “I can't love someone I've never met. Someone I've known my whole life though? That's easy. The most effortless love ever, I bet. I'm sure it helps that it's you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing and celebration

Gaston never believed in god. He was rather cynical of religion, often convincing LeFou to skip church with him on Sundays. They always got in trouble. Even if he had believed it all growing up, the war would have shaken the faith from him. If not the war, then the constant worry that LeFou would be caught by someone who would want to see him hanged. He didn't want to believe in a god that would allow that bullshit. 

That being said, if anything could make him believe it was this moment. LeFou cuddled up against him, telling him he loved him. As amazing as it was, Gaston could make it better. Once LeFou was done speaking, Gaston picked him up and put him in his lap, facing him. He could feel soft thighs on either side of his hips and he could see the pink of LeFou’s s cheeks darken into red. He rested his hands on LeFou’s hips and stared for a moment, in awe of how beautiful the younger man was. His eyes fell on his soft lips before he closed the distance and kissed him for the first time. 

He could hear LeFou let out a little gasp as he kissed back. Lefou held Gaston's coat for stability and the two of them kissed until they were moaning.  
When they finally pulled away, it was for breath, though Gaston scorned the necessity. He noticed LeFou was grinning at him.

“ I love your teeth”

Gaston blinked, then laughed, making sure his abnormally long canines showed. He kissed LeFou again a few times for good measure. 

“ I hope this lasts”

“ Lafay, I-”

Oh. It had certainly been a long time since that name was said. “ LeFou” Gaston corrected “ I'm sorry, it just came out”

The younger man looked down for a moment before speaking “ it's fine. We're alone, aren't we?”

“ Lafay suits you better, anyway”

“ really? I'm a fairy?”

“ of course. You're little and pretty and I'm not entirely convinced that you aren't magic”

Lafay smiled lovingly and kissed Gaston. “ I'm pretty lucky”

“ we both are. But I need to know: how long have you known I'm attracted to you?”

“ the way you stare at me isn't exactly subtle. It's very flattering, though. But not as flattering as all the late night erections”

“ well it's hardly my fault you press against me in your sleep” Gaston paused when Lafay giggled “ wait you do that on purpose?”

Lafay started full on laughing as he nodded 

Gaston laughed with him and sat up quickly, pinning Lafay to the bed beneath him “ you troublemaker. You knew exactly what you were doing”

Lafay looked up at him with a devious little smirk as he wrapped his legs around Gaston's waist “ I did. But do you know what your were doing? If you had let your hands wander just a bit, you would have known” he put a hand on Gaston's chest and let it trail down, tracing the buttons of his waistcoat to demonstrate.

Gaston was honestly impressed. And very interested. He decided to try to match Lafay in banter and teasing. He let his eyes slowly trail down Lafay’s body. He licked his lips and leaned closer as if to kiss him, but he stopped a hair's breadth away from those soft lips “ what would I have known?”

Though there was joy in Lafay’s eyes, he managed to keep his expression sultry and mischievous. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

There was cheering outside. It must have meant land was in sight, so it was time for their last dinner as soldiers. Lafay groaned dramatically “ we have to be out there”

“ fuck”

“ not yet, unfortunately”

Gaston snorted and kissed him once more before getting off of him and helping him fix his hair. They walked out together, but as they were no longer alone, the younger man was no longer “Lafay”.

«««»»»

Villeneuve looked smaller. To Gaston it seemed half the size he remembered. Maybe it was because he had crossed an ocean. He had seen Boston and new York- actual cities with ports and multiple bakeries and streets with carriages. But also he and LeFou must have grown in multiple ways in their years of absence. Being back felt like returning to a past life. He knew all the faces but none of them were the same as when he left. The adults got older, the kids grew up. It was all surreal but the strangest thing was the celebratory mood.

Normally, the Prince did all the celebrating for them. But apparently they were war heroes. Gaston didn't mind the attention. Except for the triplets, who seemed to have grown desperate. 

Gaston and LeFou ended up in the tavern and Gaston expected LeFou to be quiet but he hadn't finished a single mug of beer before he was actually -singing and dancing- on a table. Gaston had heard LeFou sing before, but only softly and absentmindedly. This was a performance, and he put everything into it. He was radiant and talented and Gaston was sure he had never seen him so happy. That's when he decided to save up money. 

LeFou sang two songs and then convinced Gaston to join him. They sang and danced and got drunk to the cheers of a full tavern and Gaston felt alive. 

He wished he could kiss LeFou more and hold him in his lap when they took brakes. He couldn't stare at his ass or touch him more than necessary. That's why he grabbed him and lead him outside for a walk. They went straight for the forest, the one thing that was the same.

“ you're amazing. I'm surprised I don't have to fight every unwed woman and likeminded man off with a stick to get a moment with you”

Lafay grabbed Gaston's hand and threaded their fingers together once they were far enough away “ I wish we could have kissed in there. You looked so handsome, smiling and dancing. I didn't know you could sing like that”

“ I'm going to buy that tavern, Lafay”

“ what?” he stopped walking for a moment.

“ I'll save up my share of the money we get from hunting. It's the kind of life that suits you. Both of us. We were made to be cheered for”

“ well it was exhilarating. I'll save up too. We can have the living space above the tavern for us and we can sing and dance and tell stories every night” he sighed happily, imagining a life that sounded perfect.

“ and you'd never have to spend another night in your father's house… speaking of. I want you to stay the night with me. We're lucky, we haven't run into him yet. Maybe we can keep it up.”

“ his house is right next to yours, he'd see me”

“ there's a back door”

Lafay began laughing, which confused Gaston. “ I never…” he laughed more and wobbled, leaning on his lover for stability “ I never told you how men have sex, did I?”

“ well I assumed it would involve hands and mouths”

“ it can. But wouldn't you wish you could be inside me”

“ of course I wish I could be inside you. But if you were a woman we wouldn't have had the same experiences together as we've had”

Lafay shuddered and kissed Gaston's neck, whispering “ you can be inside me. Once we're sober. I don't want to risk forgetting”

Drunk and clueless, it took Gaston a full minute of thinking to understand what Lafay meant. “ your ass!” 

Lafay clapped and cheered for his victory until they were both laughing and sharing kisses. 

They headed back to Gaston's house. His mother hugged them both, almost in tears, and told them how she missed them both. She told them that Gaston's father felt the same but he had worked hard all morning and couldn't stay awake once night came. She didn't question LeFou’s presence, she just made sure he had eaten before letting the young men retire to the singular bed in Gaston's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:28 a.m. and I have a ten hour road trip today I should be asleep


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like old times, except completely different.

Gaston woke up first as usual. This was fine though because it meant he could wake his new lover. He slipped his hands around him, feeling his belly and holding him close as he kissed his neck. Surprisingly, that's all it took. 

Lafay giggled and shifted against him “ Gaston, your scruff tickles”

“ does it?” he smirked and ran his lips over his neck, then down his shoulder that was exposed by his unbuttoned blouse. 

The younger man shuddered and giggled breathlessly “ it does, you butt”

“ you seem pretty alright with it” Gaston purred in Lafay’s ear as one hand slid down his side to feel his bare thigh. His skin was just as soft as he expected. “ I've been very curious about what you wear to bed. Or to be more specific, what you don't wear to bed”

“ if you're asking if I wear undergarments, you could just check” Lafay arched his back slightly, effectively pressing his ass against Gaston's dick.

Gaston held back a groan and moved his hand slowly and teasingly up the back of Lafay’s thigh. The fabric was pushed out of the way and bunched up as his hand moved and soon he felt the curve of his shapely ass. The skin was bare, just as Gaston had hoped. He slipped his hand further under Lafay’s blouse, around to trail over his belly and chest. 

When Gaston began working on marking his Love's neck, Lafay whined and bit his lip. Gaston chose that time to pull away, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. If he could get Lafay to beg by teasing him like that, it would be well worth the patience. 

Besides, he couldn't get a very good look at him when they were cuddling. The sight of him spread out in his bed, cheeks red, hair messy and practically naked was worth not touching him. Though at the same time, seeing him made it hard not to touch him. 

Lafay looked confused and sat up “ what's wrong?”

“ I wanted to take a moment to look at you. It wouldn't be right if I fucked you before a proper courtship, would it? You still haven't gotten what you've wanted since you were young”

“ you're right, I have wanted you for a long time and I haven't gotten you”

Gaston laughed and shook his head “ I mean the flowers and romance. How am I to be the best lover you've ever had if I don't give you what you want?”

“ you already are the best lover I've ever had. Nobodie’s gotten me to make sounds like that so early”

“ really? I was just doing what I've wanted to do for a long time. You look so pretty in nothing but that frilly blouse, all I wanted to do was get my hands under it”

“ you know, I hoped you'd like it, men usually do.”

“ you have pretty legs”

“ and you have a pretty chest” Lafay got up and placed a hand on Gaston's bare chest. “ I think my heart stopped when you took your blouse off for bed our first night together after you filled out so nicely” he kissed his chest “ you must have been carved by a master artist”

Gaston put his arms around him to hold him close “ it would be so fun to stay in all day, admiring every inch of our bodies”

“ wouldn't it be?” the smaller man grinned in that mischievous way of his “ but we can't, you want to court me first” he pulled away and made a show of bending to retrieve his clothes.

“ are you always this determined to make men desperate for you?”

“ not really. I'm acting quite differently with you. It's different with someone I cherish” Lafay pulled on his britches and tucked his blouse in.

Gaston watched him with a smile, until something caught his eyes that delighted him further “ do you happen to have a cravat?”

He arched a curious eyebrow “ no? Why, do you want to have me bite it so we're not caught?”

Gaston fought laughter as he lead Lafay to his full length mirror and pointed to the mark he had left on his neck minutes ago.

Lafay laughed “ oh that one's very well formed”

“ I'm quite proud of it. Though perhaps we should look into hiding it?”

“ after breakfast we can head to the market for a cravat. I have a feeling it will come in handy quite often. You are fond of using those teeth” Lafay buttoned his blouse, hiding the mark only partially. 

Gaston nodded and they both got dressed for the day. When They left the room, LeFou got right to work helping Gaston's mother, Genevieve, cook. She was absolutely delighted by this. She didn't stop gushing over how sweet he was and how handsome and grown up both of the boys looked.

Gaston was sure, without a doubt, that Genevieve noticed the mark. She also probably realized that it hadn't been there the night before. She didn't mention it, of course. Though, she did say she was glad they were such good friends. Perhaps Gaston would try to talk with her about it later, in private. 

Gaston's father, Éduoard, didn't gush, it wasn't in his nature. Still, he ruffled LeFou’s hair, like he used to do in the mornings. He mentioned being glad to have them both back. He thanked LeFou and his wife for the wonderful cooking, and LeFou insisted it was thanks to Genevieve for teaching him what he knew. 

Lefou seemed incredibly happy to be with his better family and it warmed Gaston's heart. The parents didn't say it, but he could tell they were relieved to have the young man in a safe home again. 

After they ate, Genevieve hugged LeFou “ please dear, don't be shy about staying with us more often”

“ I won't, I promise” LeFou beamed up at her “ someone has to keep Gaston out of trouble”

She laughed and sent the boys on their way to the market. 

They managed to leave the house and the street without having to interact with the drunk. It made for a peaceful walk. They greeted people who passed by, some complimented them on their performance the prior night. 

Gaston had been excitedly planning their next hunt when he glanced next to him and saw his LeFou grabbed from behind and lifted up. His heart skipped a beat and his hand went to the side he kept his sword on during the war, but he grabbed at nothing. He was calmed by the laughter of all four of his closest friends. 

It had been Tom who picked LeFou up. It was something he, Dick, and Gaston often did in their childhood to greet their small friend, because it never failed to make him laugh. Dick clapped Gaston on the back. Tom and dick both seemed to be more adult than the last time he saw them. Still, none of them seemed to have grown up as much as Stanley, who used to be the same height as LeFou. Now the lanky boy stood high above him like the other three. He was the youngest of them. Gaston thought, maybe fifteen? It sounded about right. Five years younger than dick, four years younger than Tom, three years younger than Gaston and two years younger than LeFou. 

The five of them had always been a close group of boys. Stanley had been the kind of boy to follow his older friends loyaly and silently, but he was always eager to talk to LeFou. 

Once LeFou had his feet back on solid ground, he attempted to hug the trio all at once “ it has been far too long! I didn't get a chance to say hello last night!”

“ that's because you were both so busy entertaining the town” Tom did a sloppy impression of their dancing.

“ I don't think the tavern has ever been so lively” Dick added.

“ well you should join us tonight then” Gaston suggested, causing LeFou to nod enthusiastically.

“ if we get enough of us dancing and singing, maybe one day, the whole tavern will join”

“ is that the way of taverns in America? Sounds like an interesting prospect”

Gaston's eyes fell on the mark adorning LeFou’s neck yet again. He loved seeing it, but people were going to start asking who left it and he doubted LeFou would enjoy having to tell a false story about some woman. He got lost in thought as LeFou spoke to the trio. He glanced over their faces, still marveling at the changes. But he noticed Stanley staring at something with his strange, silent intensity. Gaston followed his gaze and found that the boy was staring at the attractive exposed skin of LeFou’s neck. It was too focused to be a look of curiosity. Gaston knew that look, because it must be how he himself looked at LeFou.

“ sorry to end this reunion, boys, but we really must be off, we have a lot to do to prepare for our next hunt.”

“ we understand, see you at the tavern?”

“ of course” LeFou nodded “ we look forward to it”

The two little groups parted and walked in opposite directions. Gaston found the tailor and began looking through the cravats until he saw a thick red satin ribbon. He was buying it before he could think and he turned to LeFou and tied it around his neck. He would have told him how cute it looked if they were alone, but the look in his eyes as he regarded LeFou seemed to be enough to make him blush. 

“ thank you, this is really nice”

“ it suits you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Stanley guys, he's so enamoured


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston wants LeFou to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

The tavern that night was less lively. The boys decided to get suitably drunk before they danced so as they waited for their second round of drinks, Gaston and LeFou were being caught up on the goings on they missed due to the war. 

“ there's a new man in town” Dick mentioned. “ he's some sort of artist”

“ he's got a daughter round our age” Tom added.

Dick shook his head and gestured at LeFou and Stanley “ probably closest to those two kiddies” 

“ we're not -that- much younger than you” LeFou grinned and helped the barmaid set down their next round of beers “ unless you're feeling too old to keep up. If your joints hurt, you don't have to dance”

“ oh fuck that, we're in our prime!” Tom declared, slinging his arms around the shoulders of Gaston and Dick “At your age you're no more than boys. Men can drink harder than boys”

In a fit of competitiveness, LeFou chugged his beer. When he finished, he slammed his mug down and smiled “ prove it”

Stanley took a swig to hide his expression, but Gaston was sure he saw adoration in the youngest man's eyes. 

“ LeFou, you must know, you are my best friend. You are like family. That being said, fate has put us on opposing sides and I will not be on a losing team” Gaston chugged his beer as well, and so did Tom and Dick after cheering. 

“ my dear Gaston, I understand. But I'm sure you must understand that this” LeFou gestured around at the tavern around them with a little spin as he stood “ is what I'm good at”

Gaston blinked and watched LeFou dance to the bar to get more drink. Turning to Tom and Dick, he declared “ gentlemen, you are fighting a losing battle. I'm sure you will not judge me for defecting”

“ no no, you can't. Their advantage is him. Ours is having more of us. Look, our odds of one of us being the last conscious man is three out of five. The lads? Probably also threw out of five. Maybe out of six?”

“ we're counting LeFou as two men? He can drink like a little beast, yes, but not like two whole men”

“ next round will be stronger” came LeFou’s promise as he returned with another round. 

Again, LeFou was finished with his drink first, and Stanley last. 

As Stanley took his drink with a slow and steady strategy, Gaston watched. He couldn't let Stanley out drink him. The idea of LeFou and Stanley being the last of the group awake unsettled him. Who would get LeFou to a bed with enough care to keep him from his father? Gaston suspected Stanley would love to take LeFou to bed. That wouldn't do. Lefou was the best, he deserved the best. Anyone who isn't Gaston isn't good enough for LeFou. 

Gaston tried to devise a plan to ensure his victory over Stanley, but his thoughts were interrupted by his lover pulling him to stand. 

As naturally as he breathed, LeFou listened to the band for a moment and began to sing. 

If the song has lyrics before, nobody in Villeneuve knew them. LeFou included. He made up lyrics as he sang, with the confidence of a man who committed every word to memory. He sang about a soldier who was scared to fight until he got drunk. From then on he drank before every battle. The same man found himself too nervous to barter in a store until he drank, so he drank every time he shopped. The last verse had people beside themselves with laughter. The man was nervous about fucking women until he drank. From then on he decided to never stop drinking. 

Gaston sang along every time the chorus came around, but minutes after the song, neither could remember most of the words. 

After that, songs with lyrics were played exclusively. It became a challenge from the band to see what LeFou knew. The band though, had never left the village. Every song they knew, he had memorized. He sang each one, all the while dancing on tables. Gaston kept up and tried again not to openly admire the talented singer's ass. Tom and Dick sang done and danced, but they didn't know the music like LeFou and Gaston. Stanley stayed to the side, but he seemed delighted by the performance. 

Unsurprisingly, after hours of festivities, Tom and Dick both passed out. Gaston suggested to LeFou that they take their leave, and LeFou asked him if he could do one more song. 

“ what song, my friend?”

“ parting glass. I don't think many Frenchmen know it”

Gaston realized then that hearing his favorite voice in the world sing such a pretty song was exactly what he needed and he enthusiastically agreed.

When LeFou began singing, the tavern grew quieter as people listened. “ of all the money that e’r I've had, I've spent it in good company. Of all the harm that e’r I've done, alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be to you all”

After the second verse ended, LeFou promised to teach people the words, but another day. 

Both Gaston and LeFou left the tavern, stumbling and sluring. They leaned on each other as if for support, but in truth, the pair just craved contact.

“ I do really love that bow” Gaston muttered, his hand finding the fabric.

“ so do I, it's pretty cute”

“ it's-”

“ LeFou! You useless, idiot boy, what excuse do you have to not have completed your chores?”

Lefou flinched at the sound of his father's voice. The man was in front of them, blocking their path to Gaston's house. To Gaston's disappointment, LeFou pulled away from him. He understood why. His father's insults and accusations got dangerously close to the truth. He couldn't be seen under a man's arm. 

Still, Gaston was drunk. And he had been through a war. He now stood taller than the violent old man and he found he no longer feared him. Lefou still did, of course, because he had been the target of a lifetime of abuse. But Gaston had no trauma from the man, just hatred. Oh how he hated anyone who made his dearest companion recoil so. In his rage, he walked forward. He was vaguely aware of LeFou trying to stop him. His focus was ahead of him.

“ run home, boy, I'm trying to fix my fuck up of a son”

Gaston punched the old man without warning, and when he fell to the ground, he looked down at him coldly “ he's a war hero. Show some respect or I will see to it that you don't see the sun rise”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a very fun hunting trip, and a less fun, but necessary discussion with Gaston's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sex I guess. This chapter is a bit longer than normal I guess to make up for the wait. This was actually the first sex scenes I've written on my own and I'm gray ace so I kinda struggled

“we could go back tomorrow”, Lafay predicted as he appraised the spoils of their hunt.

Gaston hummed as he patrolled the area, squinting in the moonlight at the ground “ so soon? We planned for longer”

“ we did great today, I think we got more than we expected from the whole trip”

“ I just see no reason to stop before we have to. If we return to the village on the scheduled date, we will have more to sell and we'll be closer to our goal. There's also a certain appeal of the two of us with nobody around to perhaps… overhear a private moment” he looked up long enough to wink, before bending to pick something off the ground.

Lafay moved closer in an unsubtle attempt to see what Gaston was searching the ground for “ I can't argue with that. But do you really plan to spend so much time talking about feelings that you're worried about someone hearing?”

“ my plans involve more vocalization from you than from me” 

Sniffling a giggle, the younger man inquired “ may I ask a few questions and guess”

Gaston smiled and stood up straight to loom over his love and look him over appreciatively “ of course, sweet Lafay”

“ is it something new that we hadn't done before?”

“ it's something we've only began and never finished”

Lafay gasped dramatically and stepped closer and spoke low, as if discussing a secret “ I think I know what it is”. He stood on his toes to be closer to Gaston's ears, and he whispered “ do you want to make love to me?”

Gaston smirked and put one hand on Lafay’s hip, keeping his other hand behind his back so as to hide the surprise. “ my dear, I've craved nothing more in my life than you. You are the most adorable and sexy person I've met. But I made you a promise”

“ the romance?” Lafay brushed his fingers over the red bow at his throat “ what more could I ask for?”

“ I promised romance and,” with an extravagant bow, Gaston offered the bouquet of flowers he had kept hidden. He grinned at his Love's reaction, feeling incredibly lucky to have someone so effortlessly gorgeous.

As Lafay gasped, he grinned and covered his mouth “ wild flowers… Gaston, how are you so perfect”

“ I know they're not your favourite flowers but I hope these will do in place of roses and peonies” he stood up straight “ and technically there's nothing holding them together so…” 

“ I'll be careful, they're wonderful” true to his word, he gingerly took the precarious bouquet. He stood on his toes for a kiss.

Gaston held in a chuckle at Lafay’s height and bent slightly to bring their lips together. “ I love you”

“ if you want we can get in the tent and act upon all this love we feel”

Gaston swept his dearest friend (though, perhaps just his dearest) into his arms so that he could carry him to the tent. Between Lafay’s loud giggle, Gaston told him “ I can't wait to tear your clothes off and see all of you”. Just like he had about two months before, in America, Gaston watched Lafay’s pupils dilate. He walked to the tent and laid Lafay on the bedroll. 

“ you so handsome when we hunt. You never stop smiling”

“ that's because hunting is something that belongs to just us. I love being alone with you”

“ this is the most alive we've been in a long time, isn't it?”

“ exactly. There's nobody around to hear you cry out my name in ecstasy” Gaston purred, causing Lafay to quirk a playful eyebrow.

“if that's what you want to hear you'll have to work for it, don't you think?”

“it's not work if you're doing who you love. I want to see you in nothing but your stockings” his fingers worked at unbuttoning the younger man's waistcoat “ maybe that bow too.”

Lafay slipped out of his coat “ I wanna see you in nothing, too. We don't have to be up early tomorrow if we don't want to be” he leaned up to kiss him “ we can do this till the sun rises”

“ I won't want to stop if I see you bathed in sunlight” Gaston got the waistcoat off of Lafay, then he maneuvered his blouse off in such a way that made the big red bow remain. He bit his lip as he took in the sight, though he wished it wasn't so dark in the tent. He could see well enough though. He leaned down to place kisses over the soft skin of his chest and belly. He couldn't help but smirk when a flick of his tongue over his lover's nipple drew a gasp from him. His hands worked lower, unfastening Lafay’s knee britches. He kissed and nipped until the small man whined and rolled their hips together. 

“ Gaston, you're amazing. I love you so much, how can you make me feel like this so easily? I'm so lucky. Nobody makes love like you”

The praise went straight to Gaston's dick and he nearly gasped. Instead, he pulled Lafay’s britches off and took a moment to admire the sight. “ I believe in angels again”

Lafay pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. Soft hands unbuttoned Gaston's finery and pulled the fabric away from his body before roaming over his skin. Even though Lafay called himself lucky, Gaston knew then that he had the better part of this deal. He surprised himself by mentally thanking heaven for giving him some of itself. Though he was sure heaven was a dismal place with the absence of its best angel. Still, despite the intense emotions that he was unaccustomed to, he pulled away. “ don't we need something?”

“ lubricant?” Lafay asked before blushing and admitting “ I actually did bring a jar. Oil does the job but this is better” he began rummaging through a bag at his side, from which he retrieved a small glass jar. “ haha, you know, I always thought that when we first did this, I would prepare myself, because it's pretty much muscle memory at this point but Uh” he pointedly glanced down Gaston's body, to the tented fabric of his britches with a joyful smile “I don't think my fingers are big enough”

Gaston chuckled “ well you don't seem unhappy about that at all. I can do it, just walk me through”

Lafay shuddered in excitement and handed Gaston the jar “ get some of that on your fingers” 

Gaston did as instructed “ have I told you how much I love your ass?”

He giggled again “ you have. I like yours too but I'm much more interested being full of you” he spread his legs farther on either side of Gaston hips. “ when you're ready, put one finger inside me slowly”

Gaston's head span at the bold words and spread legs. Had he ever been this hard without friction before? He got his have between Lafay’s legs and he slowly slipped the first digit of his index finger inside him. He watched his face as he did, he was awed to see his lover biting his lip with his eyes closed. He was definitely smiling, and his red cheeks were perfectly caressed by his long eyelashes. Impulsively, he slid in a little faster, earning a rewarding gasp. He waited briefly once his whole finger was in before he shifted inside him and-

“ aahh! Gaston, my god, how did you… Ahhh, you found it so quickly, it felt so good”

In awe, he replicated the movement. Before he knew it, he had three fingers hilt deep and Lafay was begging for him. 

“ please Gaston, fuck me. I don't want to be able to ride my horse right tomorrow, please, I need you”

“ oh thank god” he shifted out of his britches and carefully, with more lubricant, slid himself into the tightest hole he had ever been in. “ fuck, you're amazing”

“ not like you. Please darling, make me scream your name like a prayer”

«««»»»

That camping trip lead to countless more. They made love in the town too, but they had to be quiet. The frequent hunting trips were extremely lucrative, and within four months, they had saved up enough to buy the tavern. It was while they were moving in upstairs that Genevieve pulled the two aside for a talk.

“ you know boys, typically people are wed when they're in love.”

LeFou was clearly shocked and slightly scared that she knew, but Gaston just sighed “ it's not an option for us”

“ sadly, dear, you're right. But I worry that the people will have questions if you live together but you don't court women…” her eyebrows drew in together in concern and sadness “ I think it would be best if you both tried to find a wife, if only to preserve yourselves”

“ I don't want to force an innocent girl to marry me I… I wouldn't be able to love her like she deserves” LeFou bit his lip in worry and as Gaston stared, he noticed peach fuzz growing on his lovely face. He almost smiled. 

“ I agree with Maman, LeFou. I don't think that plan of yours would work. Who would believe that you're undesired?”

“no, it will work. But not for you. It's okay though, because you… you are able to love women. You could love her”

“ I've never loved anyone romantically but you. But I could definitely fulfil her physical needs if necessary. To keep the questions away. LeFou, you will always be my first priority”

“ I understand, my love” he placed his hand on Gaston's cheek “ but we need to convince everyone we're like them.”

“ all you really need to do is sing more songs about women in the tavern”

“ but you should probably find a wife”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in Villeneuve after the curse is placed

The tavern was technically closed but it didn't stop LeFou from letting Tom, Dick, and Stanley sit by the fire with them. Gaston listened to the barrage of heavy rain against the building and LeFou’s soft singing. He couldn't quite remember the name of the song. Something about a woman moving. He tried not to pay attention to the lyrics- it was too soon, the distress of knowing he'd need to marry a woman too fresh. Still, the way LeFou sounded when he sang “ it won't be long now, till our wedding day” was beautiful. 

Gaston smiled to himself as he watched LeFou poke at the fire with an iron. He probably didn't know he was singing out loud. Unfortunately, the low murmur of Tom and Dick complaining about the storm made it harder to hear the quiet song. As he strained to hear the voice he loved as much as his own, the song came to an end and LeFou spoke up.

“Stan, are your folks working right now?”

Stanley looked up and glanced at the window, his teeth pinching his lower lip in worry “yeah. They were supposed to visit.”

“I bet prince pissbaby decided to just keep partying since nobody can leave ima storm like this anyway” Dick grumbled ruefully “spoiled brat”

LeFou put a gentle hand on Stanley’s shoulder “I'm sure Madame and Maestro are just fine. They're probably having fun performing”

There was a pause, during which Gaston felt a strange wave of confusion.

“who?” Stanley asked.

“what were we talking about?” 

“fuck, I don't remember”

Gaston felt the gaps form in his memory and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fill them. He couldn't even know what he had forgotten. In his mind, he listed facts. He lives in Villeneuve. He owns the tavern with the love of his life who he can never marry. He's a war hero. That artist, Maurice, was scheduled to paint a mural on that wall in a week. Who was the ruler? A king with no children and a dead wife. Nothing seemed to help figure it out and the more minutes passed, the more he forgot the fact that he had forgotten anything in the first place! 

In thirty minutes, he had no clue why he had been listing those facts to himself. 

In thirty days, it didn't even seem strange that young Stanley lived alone in a house built for a family. It didn't bother him that he couldn't see a castle on a distant hill because there never had been a castle in this part of France.

He did notice that people praised him a little bit more. There used to be something else the townspeople all gossiped about, but now they only spoke of how amazing Gaston was and how odd Belle was. 

But still, it was Villeneuve, and nothing interesting happened in Villeneuve. LeFou was interesting, but not in the way that brought changes to the little world they grew up in. They kept hunting, and Gaston basked in the praise for providing for the town. 

Sometimes, merchants from other towns came and traded for flowers- Villeneuve’s main export that filled the town square with colorful bouquets. Those visits were few and far between but the visitors always said strange things about a prince that doesn't exist.

 

LeFou insisted on keeping fresh flowers in the tavern to keep the scenery pretty and inviting. Gaston was always happy to buy flowers twice a week and after a year of owning the tavern, he developed a habit of buying an extra bouquet of roses and peonies just for his love. 

He put off finding a wife for as long as he could. He flirted with women all the time though, always with LeFou’s blessing. LeFou was less likely to grow jealous than Gaston, thank god. He even joked that Gaston would be a very happy man with a group of lovers. 

Gaston couldn't make himself feel the same way for LeFou. He wanted him to himself. That's why he was never fully at ease if Stanley was there. Gaston thought it was bad years ago when they first came home from war, but it only got worse. Stanley seemed to seek out excuses to touch LeFou- helping him onto a tabletop, or patting him on his back after an impressive bout of song and dance. 

Gaston didn't hate Stanley. Not really. He hated the fact that the boy was clearly considering pursuing LeFou. Because he -couldn't- have known LeFou was spoken for.

Gaston made sure nobody knew. No obvious flirting or staring in public. Sometimes LeFou forgot that rule applied to both of them, of course, but he always made up for it with a boisterous laugh. Make it part of the performance, pantomime the girls who fawn over his -friend-.

Gaston might have noticed himself grow distant to his love in public. He knew it must have made him seem cold but he simply couldn't have him leaning into him after he realized LeFou was genuinely growing facial hair. The peach fuzz turned to scruff and the younger man developed impressive sideburns that filled Gaston with a special flavor of adoration. 

He did regret the uninterested act he had to play. The last thing he wanted was for LeFou to believe (wrongly) that Gaston didn't want him. He could only hope LeFou understood. Gaston hoped to be understood even though he routinely did a poor job at communicating his feelings.

He once told LeFou “sometimes I -do- want the women. But I only love you”. It was not how he wanted to to come out. LeFou understood, though. He had giggled and kissed Gaston. It seemed like LeFou always understood.

He even understood when Gaston's temper rose. He always knew how to help. How to calm him down. LeFou was order. It was strange to realize. He seemed to mischievous,but that was only because of his humor. His giggle. Gaston knew he was chaos, if LeFou was order. It seemed fitting, that chaos and order should be in love. 

It was that perfect fit that made Gaston dread a wife. He didn't even want to think about it. He considered no woman- thought of no ceremony. The idea of it was wildly unappealing. But years passed. He had to choose a woman. 

When he finally decides who he would like to marry, it's a spurt of the moment. He sat on horseback next to LeFou at the top of a grassy hill looking at her through a looking glass. Blue dress, brown hair, pretty freckles. Gaston loved freckles. 

“look at her, LeFou. My future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what comes after that line


End file.
